Year
(the episode begins with Squidward peacefully enjoying a cup of coffee in his house) Squidward: Something's odd today. There's been no meme-ness around or whatever. It's been awfully quiet. Something smells... fishier and usual. (he goes outside and bangs on SpongeBob's door) SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB! ARE YOU DEAD YET? (Temmie opens) Oh, it's you. Temmie: hOI!!, im tem! dis is da tem shop! would u like some tem flakes? Squidward: I know exactly who you are, you little sp- Temmie: SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE! Squidward: OK, OK! Where's SpongeBob? Temmie: hes gone camping. im looking after da house so while he's away, dis is da tem shop! Squidward: I thought the other guy ran your stupid shop. Temmie: hes ill, so tems been promoted to temporary manager! (laughs) get it? TEMporary manager? (he continues laughing and Squidward sighs until he is pulled into the open door of a moving camper van) Patrick: Nice of you to join us, Squidward! Squidward: WHY IN THE NAME OF EMINEM WOULD YOU DO THAT? SpongeBob: (thinks) Wow, Squidward, you've really under-packed. Squidward: WHY WOULD I HAVE PACKED IN THE FIRST PLACE? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS COMING ON THIS TRIP! SpongeBob: Oh dear, Squidward! You can borrow my toothbrush if you want! Squidward: (sighs) How long are we gonna be on this trip, anyway? LightBob: The whole weekend. Squidward: If Hell exists, this is it. Patrick: Hey! You used that line the first time 'round! SpongeBob: Kenny, would you crank up those tunes? (Kenny, who is driving, puts his thumb up and turns on the radio, SpongeBob and Patrick bop their heads to the song while LightBob reads a DC comic, we see a montage) What is love? Oh baby don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more What is love Oh baby, don't hurt me Don't hurt me no more Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh Oh, I don't know, what can I do What else can I say, it's up to you I know we're one, just me and you I can't go on Squidward: Are we nearly there ye- (the car stops and he falls on his face) SpongeBob: Looks like someone should've worn their seatbelt. Squidward: Ugh! I wanna go home! Patrick: Sorry, Squid. We're out of gas. Squidward: Out of gas? OUT OF GAS! How comes we ran out of gas the second we arrive at the destination? LightBob: Who do you think this is written by? Some sort of loser who writes SpongeBob fan-fiction on a deserted wiki? (they all briefly stare at the audience) SpongeBob: Don't worry, I should have some more gas 'round back. Kenny: (muffled) Ba dum tsst! (SpongeBob goes 'round to look in the trunk) SpongeBob: Er, nope. We have none. Who wants sausages? Squidward: SpongeBob. Why don't you take a moment to realise that we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and all you care about is who gets the last hot dog? SpongeBob: Well, yeah! I'm one of the top ten chefs in Bikini Bottom! LightBob: Who else is on that list? SpongeBob: (as they get out the van) Well, there's this girl called Stephanie- Squidward: WHY I AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE? Kenny: (muffled) Ahem. Squidward: Wait! Look! Over there! We're not in the middle of nowhere! There's a shop over there! I bet they sell gas! LightBob: I know, probably for the campers. Squidward: We're saved! We're saved! We're saved! SpongeBob: Hey, guys! We're saved! All: We're saved! We're saved! We're saved! We're saved! We're saved! We're saved! We're saved! SpongeBob: OK, let me just. (looks in his pocket) Oops. Maybe there's something in my- (checks his other pocket) Hehe... Patrick: What's the matter? SpongeBob: Nothing, nothing. Just need to check my socks. (he does) Squidward: Wait, are you saying that we don't have any money? (SpongeBob gulps) Well, I guess that explains why this show's budget is poor. (the animation quality changes to a rough sketch)